Dimensions Surge
'''Dimensions Surge '''is episode 15 of season 2 and the series finale of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge. Plot Now that Knight, Rai, and Sonic have all evolved even further, Neos feels stronger than ever. Faze, who is now combined with Zeksu and Munikis known as Holo Munikis X, has become a total power hungry beast and is currently absorbing energy from all across the universe. FSB confirms that they have 30 minutes to get out of the dark void and close it before the fleet comes out and destroys everything but most of their Bakugan and Mechtogan have been killed by Zeksu and Munikis so they start to lose hope. Luckily, Titi points out that if Faze was able to make an entrance to his dimension with the white and black stones, then they should be able to as well. They all split up to search for the white and black stones, that have transported themselves somewhere in the void after Holo Munikis was formed. Meanwhile, Neos and his team charge up and begin their final battle with Holo Munikis X. Holo Munikis X proves to be a incredibly strong foe, having the traits of a Bakugan, human, and Mechtogan. Neos notices this and starts to make a strategy that should end the brawl faster than he thought. Rai and Sonic speed up toward HMX and start using some of their new attacks to hold him off while Neos and Knight charge up for an attack. Once they're done, HMX blasts Rai and Sonic into a nearby aircraft but Neos and Knight use a new ability called "Dash Dart" which is a combination of "Fusion Beam" and "Energy Dart' and not only paralyzes HMX, but knocks him unconcious for a few minutes. Rai and Sonic combine their power to use a new ability called "Super Storm" which creates a giant thundercloud made from light energy to surround HMX and shock him whenever he moves. Neos and his partners fly off to help his friends while HMX recovers. FSB, Titi, and AOH are all searching on one of the biggest aircrafts to see if the black or white stone landed there but no luck. AOH starts to mourn over the loss of his Mechtogan and Titi cheers him up by talking smack about Faze. Before they can do anything else however, Dio Sivac appears from behind one of the computers and attacks Titi, and starts to steal the life energy from him. He almost succeeds but AOH and Shade use "Demonis Nuke" shattering Dio Sivac and when his body disappears, the black stone drops into Titi's hands. While they celebrate, the ship starts to blow up so they fly off to find their friends while a deadly looking arm crawls from the smoke. Bendo, Wolf, PG, and King start to give up until AOH, FSB, and Titi arrive. Neos also finds his friends and he tells them that HMX should be paralyzed for the next few minutes. The battleship starts to move faster and everyone realizes that Dio Sivac is still alive and is controlling the ships, trying to speed up the process. Neos uses a combined ability called "Spirit Spear" which launches a giant lightning spear at the control pod, blowing up the battleship, killing Dio Sivac once and for all, and when he disappears for the final time, he leaves cursing words to the Neo Brawlers and the white stone drops into the hands of King. The Neo Brawlers celebrate as all is going to be well.........that is until Holo Munikis X smashes through the battleship, larger than ever now, and blasts the Brawlers. They are shown safe when AOH, Bendo, Phos, and Shade use their abilities "Igneus Reflector" and "Demonis Burn" that protect everyone from the attack but Phos and Shade have lost all of their remaining energy ( Lost most of it against Dio Sivac), causing them to die and disappear, moments after they says goodbye to AOH and Bendo. HMX laughs and explains now that the Brawlers have lost 2 of their strongest Bakugan, they wont have enough power to combine the 2 stones together to leave the dark void. Holo Munikis X uses his ability "Zero Tremor Crush" blowing up the battleship and leaving the Brawlers falling to their certain demise. Rai and Sonic catch everyone just in time but HMX smashes them both into another battleship, causing them to drop the Brawlers on a smaller aircraft. Neos forgives everyone for not being able to stop HMX and blames the universe's certain demise on himself, but King and FSB say that it's no ones fault besides HMX's that the universe will be destroyed and they all get ready for the fleet to cross dimensions and destroy everything. All hope is apparently lost and a tear runs down Titi's face, dropping to the ground which causes a spark in someone's body. HMX stops pummeling Rai and Sonic and looks to the right, as well as everyone else, to see Trip and Zak Jaguard with seriously terrible bruises. He thanks the Neo Brawlers for taking care of his little brother and for letting him have such an amazing life. He calls the Neo Brawlers his "friends" and his SS power starts to reveal itself, causing a giant blue surge of light to surround him. Holo Munikis X laughs at Trip and launches a beam of dark energy at Trip but before it can make contact, Trip launches Zak Jaguard who says "Goodbye...friends" and splits the energy in half causing an explosion. Zak Jaguard shoots through the smoke and stands in the middle of the Brawlers, but instead of coming out into battle form, he gives off his remaining energy to revive all of the Brawlers fallen Mechtogan and Bakugan with 100x their original power. Shade and Phos arrive, as well as the Demonis Mechtogan and everyone else. Before Neos can thank Zak Jaguard and Trip, they both disappear with a final message being written into his book that Neos kept in his pocket. Winx, who was the only Zeal Brawler to be revived by Zak Jaguard and Trip, runs towards the Brawlers and asks them if he could help. AOH combines the white and black stones together, creating a white void and everyone but Neos fly through it. King tells Neos to stay strong and come back safe, and they both make a chest promise. The white void is minutes from closing and the dark void is minutes from blowing up from a potential "Dimension Surge". HMX yells at Neos and starts to use several abilities which Neos counters with Rai, Sonic, and Knight, who are now 100x more powerful than before. Holo Munikis X says that the void will be destroyed with one of them being left in it, He then launches his final Ultimate Ability called "Zero Destruction Blast" while Neos, Rai, Sonic, and Knight use their final Ultimate Ability called "Dimension Thunder Surge", the 2 attacks collide and the dark void blows up. Neos is the winner and he escapes through the white void but before he can get totally through, HMX grabs Knight's leg and demands that they bring him with them. Rai and Sonic use their Combined Ultimate Ability called "Super Spirit Bomb" and the attack rips Holo Munikis X apart, killing Destroy Munikis and Zeksu but Faze is still alive and says that he will change if he survives. Neos doesn't believe him and kicks his arms but Faze says "If you're truly my brother, you would save me" causing a shock to Neos. Neos grabs his newly revealed brother's hand and saves him from the "Dimension Surge". Once they get out, the white void is destroyed. Neos, Knight, Rai, Sonic, and Faze all land in front of the Neo Brawlers HQ causing everyone to get angry at Neos for bringing Faze with him. Once he tells them that Faze is his brother and that he is the only family he has now, they start to feel sorry. Faze apologizes for all the harm he's done and says that he will now live to serve the Brawlers and Earth when in need. Bendo notices that the Deka Bakugan and Mechtogan have all been defeated, giving a thumbs up to the army troops who are happy to see their professor back. The Neo Brawlers make the news for the heroes of the universe and they're honored for being so. The governors of the world host a party for the Neo Brawlers and everyone is happy. When the party is over, Titi, Neos, King, PG, and FSB hang Trip's pictures all across the walls as memory of him and the Zeal Brawlers. Neos and everyone else decide to go off to the battle arenas for one final occasion. The Bakugan World tournament announcer tells everyone to get ready to watch the biggest battle in bakugan history. Neos, PG, Winx, King, Titi, FSB, Wolf, Bendo, and AOH all walk up to the battle arena and send out their partner Bakugan and Mechtogan to begin a all out battle royale. Meanwhile, a figure with a cowboy-ish hat on is seen walking down a rainy roard smiling while his jaguar-like bakugan partner walks beside him. Each of the Neo Brawlers wish each other good luck and give each other a thumbs up. The series ends with Neos and Knight getting ready to battle their friends. Characters Seen *FinalNeos/Nuzamaki90 *Faze Knight *King *Titi *Airzel-of-haos *Bendo *Firestormblaze *PyrusGuardian *TheWolf1 *Winxrainbowix *Trip *Entire Earth Population *The Entire Military of The Earth *Holo Munikis X *BW Announcer Bakugan Seen *Haos Dash Knight (Dash Aranaut) *Haos Crashing Knight (Crashing Aranaut) *Haos Sparking Thunder (Sparking Krakenoid) *Pyrus Delta Roman (Delta Wolfurio) *Pyrus Burning Flare (Burning Trister) *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Coredem *Hunter Phos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Darkus Shade *Darkus Dartaak *Darkus Infinity Helios *Pyrus Taylean *Ventus Skytruss *Ventus Neo Ziperator *Aquos Infinity Helios *Darkus Masked Dio Sivac *Haos Gigan Taures *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Subterra Aluze *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Aquos Saint Aquas *Pyrus Flash Dragaon *Darkus Zero Munikis *Holo Munikis X Mechtogan Seen *Darkus Zero Zeksu *Pyrus Mordred *Pyrus Titan Z *Subterra Rockfist *Demonis Razen Titan *Subterra Quetz *Haos Lancelot *Aquos Whirl *Demonis Slycerak (AOH lets Wolf use it) *Pyrus Flash Guren *Demonis Zenthon (AOH lets FSB use it) *Demonis Thorak (AOH lets PG use it) *Demonis Dreadeon *Demonis Razen Titan *Demonis Coredegon *Demonis Mandibor *Demonis Exostriker *Demonis Destroyer *Haos Super Sonic *Haos Super Rai *Pyrus Copper (Flare's) *Pyrus Swift (Roman's) *Haos Rasen (Thunder's) *Holo Munikis X Deceased Characters *Darkus Destroy Munikis *Darkus Zeksu BakuNano/Battle Gear Seen *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Battle Sabre *Gold Battle Crusher *Silver Slicerix *Bronze Shoxrox *Bronze Aeroblaze *Silver Lanzato *Gold Jamsabre Battles *Neo Brawlers VS Holo Munikis X = Holo Munikis X Wins *Neos VS Holo Munikis X = Neos Wins *Neos VS PG VS King VS Titi VS Wolf VS Bendo VS AOH VS FSB VS Winx = No outcome Trivia *The figure walking down the road in the end of the episode is Trip. He was able to escape through the dimension surge before the voids blew up. Gallery Zeksu1.jpg|Newly Formed - Holo Munikis X Trip.jpg|Trip, with his many bruises, moments before he gives his power to the Brawlers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Bakugan: Dimensions Surge